Your Cute When You Scream
by Hakumi-chan
Summary: EmJay. There happy despite certain things and people. They fight. So what? The making ups the fun part. But theres a prblem in the land of love and problem is a certain person who wants Emma for himself. Other Couples Ellie and Sean


**A/u: Ok guys this is my first Degrassi fic and it EmJay all the way! R n R**

**Summary: Emma and Jay are in there junior year of school, there dating and relatively happy, but when something comes and tests there relationship will it prove to be love?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

At a slow pace she moved to her destination, hearing the whispers that went on around her. People used to love her, but that was along time ago,back when she was miss prude princess. She's far past being prude now, _he _had made her that way. A mixture of love and loathing washed over her as thoughts of _him _ran through her brain.

Finally reaching her locker, she quickly did the combination. She had somewhere to be, someone special to see. The thoughts of her past long forgotten. If people didn't like the person she had become, then they could fuck off.

He taught her not to care what people thought, so what if she wasn't miss Paige Michalchuc, she had friends, that's all that mattered in the end. Picking up her required books she quickly made her way to the front of the school, she knew he would be there.

He was the one who ruined her, the one who created her. The one she loved, but still couldn't stand sometimes; Her boyfriend.

Reaching the steps, she glanced at the Orange Civic that was always parked there, but she Hadn't come to admire the car full of stolen murchandise. Spotting her target she glided down the steps and leaned against his car, waiting for him to notice her.

She admired him while he was still busy fixing something in his beloved car, hearing the late bell ring in the distance, but not caring. He was dressed in his usual baggy blue jeans, a green long sleeved shirt, with the arms sloppily pushed out of the way, his trademark sunglasses where resting on his always present black backwards hat.

She was so busy staring she didn't notice when he saw her, she looked up into his baby-blue eyes, then to his smirking lips, and smiled.

" Like what you see greenpeace?" He asked, affectionately using her old nickname.

"Maybe." She said teasingly, pushing herself off his car, and adjusting her black messenger bag. " Come on we're already, like, twenty-minuets late."

He smirked, sitting himself in the drivers seat, " You getting all goody-goody on me again babe?"

She frowned, "Asshole" She muttered, climbing on top of him, straddling his legs, " No I just don't wanna fail, like a certain someone." She poked him playfully in the nose, he looked at her as if she was crazy.

He couldn't take her teasing for very long because before she expected it, Jay's demanding lips where pressed against her own, she knew where this would lead them so she reluctantly pulled back.

Slowly sliding off his lap she smiled when she heard a frustrated groan come form his mouth.

" Not today Jay, we'll skip another time, promise." She said, outstretching her hand to help him up.

"Tease." He accepted the offered help, shutting and locking his door, Jay took Emma's hand and they walked into Degrassi.

* * *

He admits that he gave her the STD, although not purposely, and ok he might have been using the fact that in her freshmen year she was almost killed,(the rick thing)to hook up with her. But all of that crap was behind them.

It was now there junior year, he failed last year, and they where together just because they wanted to be, he had no Alex, she had no Sean. He had stopped going to the Ravine, well when she couldn't go, they still went together. Hey a party's a party

Jaysmirked when he spotted Emma across the hall, he made his way over to her turned back, and quickly slipped his hands around her waist, kissing the place where her shoulder met her neck. He felt her jump in his arms, her short layered hair tickling his face.

She twisted around in his arms, and glared at him, he was just to adorable, she slowly licked her lips letting him know she wasn't going to make the first move, it didn't take long for him to forcefully push her up against her locker, her bum resting on his knee, as he assaulted her mouth, and neck.

The feeling of her lips on his was almost to much for Jay, but he remembered they where in school, so he just stuck to making out, they could do other things later…

Suddenly he felt a hard tap on his shoulder, turning he saw the face of Mr. Radittch glaring at him " This is not appropriate behavior for students at Degrassi and I will not have it, Saturday detention for both of you."

Jay reluctantly backed away from Emma, letting her slid down her locker to stand on her feet, her eyes smirking at Jay, as Mr. Radish continued lecturing them.

"…I hope I never have to do this again, you two." He said walking away.

" What the fuck was that Jay?" Emma asked, feigning anger, but by her smirk she was clearly amused.

" Payback for this morning tree hugger." He said plainly, giving her one last peck on her lips. " See you after school babe."

" God your such a jackass." She glared, re-opening her locker and grabbing what she was looking for before Jay came along, and then slamming the locker shut." And _stop_ callin' me babe."

" You know you love me." He hollered after Emma, who was already rounding the corner.

* * *

"Emma, EMMA" Manny Santos, screeched from down the hallway.

Stopping Emma turned, sighed, frownedand then finally turned aroundandgreeted Manny with a friendly smile. " What's up?"

" Oh just a party I'm having tonight, you wanna come?" Manny said excitedly jumping up and down, making her aklready risque clothes go lower.

Emma thought on this, she was really planning on finishing what Jay had started, okay she technically did start it, the point was she was planning on finishing it tonight. But she could probably torture him some more.

" Sure, isit at your house?"

"Yeah." She replied,squelinggiving the shorter girl a bear hug.

" Where something hot." Manny said, running off to tell more people

" I will."

Walking into English class, the only class Emma and Jay had together, Emma sat at her desk in the back corner.

That meeting with Manny earlier today was somehow a reminder of all of her old friends, who hadn't abandoned her, but they really weren't that close anymore, Emma had had a reality check, and she found out she was just to mature for her old friends. She still hung out with them, but they where more like acquaintances then friends, she had new friends.

"Emma, earth to Emma." Ellie Nash, waved her bracelet clad hand in front of the blond girl's face, smiling when she finally got her best friends attention. Elli had failed English, so she had to take it again, but she was still a senior this year, this was her only Junior class.

" Emma you going to that party tonight?" The red-head asked her, taking her seat in front of Emma.

Emma glanced at the desk to her right, where was he, before answering with a " Yeah, but I have nothing to wear, oh and don't tell Jay. He'll kick my ass"

You might ask just how in the hell Ellie Nash, girlfriend to Sean, Emma's Ex, became Emma's best friend, but Ellie just understood her and she didn't judge her.

" uh-huh well I'll come over to your house and we'll make ya work." Ellie smiled, and sat right in her chair as the bell rang. Emma noticed there was still no Jay sitting beside her.

" May I go to the restroom?" Emma asked, the teacher nodded, placing the bathroom pass on the end of her desk, going back to teaching. Emma stood, and before walking out of the classroom she slipped Ellie a piece of paper. Grabbing the pass she went to find Jay.

Ellie glanced at the wadded up piece of paper, un-wadding it she peered at the messy handwriting it said,

_Come by at six, I have a feeling I won't be back, oh by the way tell the teacher I left the pass by the door, _

_see ya later chick_

_Emma_

Emma didn't come back.

* * *

Walking to where she knew he would be, she knocked forcefully on his driver window, just to piss him off. He turned, scared he was caught until he saw who it was.

Jay motioned for Emma to come around to the passenger side, she did, and slammed the door after plopping down on the passengers seat. She turned to glare at her boyfriend.

" Why the hell did you ditch me in English, Jay?" She said behind gritted teeth

" 'Cause I wanted to leave and I knew if I waited you'd come." He smirked letting her know he was right.

She smiled evilly, if he thought he was getting off the hook just let him hear this, " Whatever tonight we're going to Manny's party."

His smirk fell, " What..but me you..this morning, your locker."

" I already promised, sorry." She said, non apologetic, suddenly he started the car and peeled out of the Degrassi parking lot.

Emma latched her seat belt, then reached over Jay's head and, with trouble, latched his own. She didn't know where they where going, so she just rested her head against the window, jumping to life when he blasted the radio with his rap.

It was times like these she just couldn't stand him, or couldn't understand why he was acting like a two year old. Of course she was to blame, sort of. She turned her head to glance at him, he was semi-mad, nothing she couldn't fix.

" Jay, I'm sorry." She pleaded, her bottom lip pouting out. " What'd I do."

Jay glanced at her from the corner of his eye, What the fuck was Emma playing at? Whatever.

" Why do I have to go to this party, huh?" He questioned, slowing down the car to pull into the parking lot of the dot. " I don't wanna party tonight Em."

" Well you have to I've been promising Manny for like a month now that I would come to one of her parties, sides Ellie's gonna go, and Spinner'll be there." She placed a peck on his cheek, unbuckled her seatbelt, and got out of the Civic.

"Oh yah! Spinner." He screeched sarcastically, locking his car, " I wish Cameron was here."

She smiled waiting for him by the curb, her hands on her hips, " Miss Seany-pooh, sorry _babe_."

He pulled her to him, an arm lazily resting on her waist as they walked into the dot, where they where both greeted by Spinner, who dropped out the summer before his senior year. " Hey Spin."

"Hey Emma, Jay, what'd you two want?" After they placed there orders, and got there cokes, they sat at there usual table.

" I'm not going." Jay said suddenly, taking a large gulp of his coke.

" Yeah you are, I can't go to one of _Manny's _parties alone." She stressed the word Manny. Manny was pretty much the same from her freshmen and sophomore years, except she stuck to one guy, but Manny knew a lot of people, said people all come to her party, mix that with drugs and alcohol and you get drunk horny guys all over you. Not exactly fun.

" Don't go."

"I have to go ok Manny's one of my oldest friends, I have to."

" I don't." He replied, downing the last of his coke. He wasn't giving in, he wouldn't go because she put him in this situation on purpose.

" Fine I'll go with Ellie." She finally said, glaring at Jay she decided she just really didn't want to be with his stubborn ass right now. "Take me home Jay."

The ride home was as quiet as the ride from school was, when they reached her house, Emma got out of the car without saying anything to Jay. Two could play the stubborn card.

" I'll call you Em."

She turned and glared at him through his car window.

" Don't bother."

With that she disappeared through her front door. He sighed, starting his engine and racing home, he had to get there before his mom came home and figured out he had skipped again, and then he had to get back to Emma's. He had a party to go to.

* * *

Ellie sighed packing her overnight bag, she knew that going to Manny's party would leave her staying at Emma's, or Jay's place, wherever they decided to crash.

She started contemplating what to wear, and what to take for Emma to wear, she suddenly had to best idea and placed the clothes in her bag, picking said bag up off of her bed she made her way out of her from and off to Emma's.

About one hour later Emma stood admiring herself in her bathroom mirror, Ellie had made her put on some tight, hip-hugger blue jeans, with various words written allover them, then a tight spaghetti strapped, lacy, dark pink tank top, she also wore some low-top converse, very little make-up, and her short blond hair was straightened, her bangs side swept, falling into her eyes teasingly.

On her wrists she also wore _his _bracelets, the ones he gave to her, the ones she would never throw away. Emma knew he would notice, and somehow she knew he would come tonight.

Glancing over at Ellie, Emma smiled Ellie was wearing a short, worn out minni jean skirt with a blakc and blue From First to Last t-shirt tied up in the back to show off her belly ring, her read hair, that she had just recently put black streaks in, was straight and her bangs where also side swept. She wore little make-up and on her feet where low-tops.

"Thanks Ellie" Emma smiled Plopping down on her bed.

Ellie was about to say something, but she never got to because suddenly there was a loud honk letting everyone know that Jay was there. Emma and Ellie took the basement exit. Emma didn't want to deal with her mom.

Sauntering out to Jay's car she smiled at what she saw, Jay in a long sleeved black hoodie, his usaul baggy jeans, but his hat was missing. He only took it off when he was trying to suck up but still she loved seeing his shaggy brown hair out of that hat.

" You look hot tonight Jay tryin to impress someone?" At his nod, she shared a short laugh with Elli both girls hopping in his Civic. " Anyone I know?"

He looked at her and she stopped laughing, the look in his eyes was murderous. She loved playing with him but she knew when to shut up. He was obviosly mad at someone besides herself.

He unexpeitly jammed the car peddle speading out of Emma's driveway.

When they got to Manny's party Emma quietly told Ellie to go on in, and that they'd be on later. The girl nodded and headed inside.

Emma sighed, swallowed the spit in her mouth and turned to see Jay face down on the steeringwheel.

" What isit Jay?" She asked softly bringing his head to her shoulder.

" Fuckin' parents, fuckin' dumb bitch Alex." He mumbled angerly, while placing wet kisses on Emma's neck.

" What'd she do this time?" Sighing Emma gave Jay better access to her neck, listen, barley to the story. Something about Alex trashing his place, stealing some weed.

"... Now how the hell am I gonna pay Spin for that shit he sold me last week?" He bit her neck, kissed the bruised spot then sat up straight. :" I was suppost to sell it. Shit."

"Think about it tomorrowokay." Emma said sliding out of his Civic, turning and saying " Tonight your with me."

He smirked and pushed himself out of the car, bringing Emma to him they walked in the party hand in hand.

* * *

They didn't always used to be this happy and in so in love. Whether they want to think on it or not they used to be enemies. And I guess you're wondering who I am. Well frankly you just don't need to know all you need to know is that one wayt or another Emma and Jay will be no more, as it should be. As it will be, Emma belongs to me no one else can have her that I will make sure of.

* * *

I like this story and this chapters nice and long REVEIW 


End file.
